


Fucking Fulfillment. And Closure 该死的满足，和该死的亲近

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, UST, 小短文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>他没有伸手，没有吸入Rust的气息，或是贴上对方的唇，他不放纵自己，因为那无济于事。心怀死亡意愿之人才会亲吻致命的深渊。他深知一旦跨越界限，自己将被无法抵御的黑暗毁灭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Fulfillment. And Closure 该死的满足，和该死的亲近

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fucking Fulfillment. And Closure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165791) by [nikirik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/pseuds/nikirik). 



**Fucking Fulfillment. And Closure 该死的满足，和该死的亲近**  
by nikirik

Rating:Not Rated  
Archive Warning:Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
Category:M / M  
Fandom:True Detective  
Relationship:Marty Hart/ Rust Cohle  
Character:Marty Hart, Rust Cohle  
Additional Tags:Drabble, UST  
原地址:http://archiveofourown.org/works/1165791

 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 1

  “我 _恨_ 你，”Rust喘息着扭开脸，不让Marty注意到他神情中一瞬的动摇。  
  他闻起来像新刈的草、机油和无法定义的Cohle专属气息，Marty只能将其勉强形容为疯狂，还有厌倦。  
  “别废话”，Marty咧嘴一笑，“这就是你一直帮我修剪草坪的原因？”  
  他的皮肤印着晒痕，这让Marty有些恍惚，因为在阴冷的证物室，或是荒谬的公寓之外，他不能想象Rust出现在他处的模样。这具精瘦的躯体肯定属于别人，一个更年轻，更天真的家伙，而不是这个“人”，这个由装满了哲学废话的压抑黑洞拙劣乔装而成的“人”。  
  “你在 _做_ 什么，Marty？”那个黑洞问他。Marty怎么会一直没注意到，自己的手指正触碰着， 不 ，摩挲着对方的上臂。他一把甩开了他。一定是因为过高的气温。  
  Rust点头，无声地说出借口，拖着步子扬长而去，曾被Marty指尖触碰的那一部分皮肤依旧在燃烧。  
_去他妈的。_

2

  四人约会是Maggie的主意，颇像遭遇了空难的飞机——在火焰中焚烧殆尽 。  
  一切错误地开始，又错误地结束。Marty觉得他一定是受了诅咒。  
  他估计Rust会再一次醉着过来，但那个混蛋清醒得像朵花儿似的，简直魅力四射。谁猜得到小妞喜欢聪明的混蛋呢。Rust严肃地解释着什么有关科学的狗屎，Marty假装漠不关心。他没有盯着Rust深色眸子里闪耀的兴奋火花，也没注意到沉迷于讨论时，这家伙显得异常可爱。  
  因为Lisa正在他的眼皮底下和某些蠢货跳舞呢。  
  Marty可不是那个会让事情这样下去的人——这是全然的无礼 。  
  “嘿，”Rust抓住他的胳膊，“想跳舞吗？”  
_操他妈的_ ，沸腾的血液给Marty肮脏的脑内送去一阵糟糕的影像，直到他意识到，他即将共舞的对象是他的妻子。  
  他忍不住看了一眼Rust，对方正僵硬地领着女伴进入舞池。他的神情像往常一样难以解读。  
  Lisa亲吻了她的舞伴，但Marty似乎未将这一刻印入脑中。  
  Rust Cohle正在跳舞的事实占据了他整个脑海。  
  何等的滑稽。

3

  Marty“砰”地甩上车门。  
  “你会怎么想，Rust，”他问着，心跳在嗓子眼里，“一个人可以同时爱上两个人吗？”  
  “那个人根本就不会爱，”Cohle平静地回答，仿佛在谈论天气。  
  Marty瞧着他的侧脸，并认为谁是被抢劫的人。被洗劫尽了欲望，这种似乎驱使着别人的东西。这个人，就在他身边，不想要任何事，或是任何人。那不该伤痛如此，但这是事实，他忍不住点了支烟，把它递给它的搭档。  
  “我可以，”他用低沉的声音说着，像是在作最深刻的内心剖白。  
  “当然，”Rust立刻讽刺了回去，把烟送到嘴边，Marty开始担心自己中了暑。一种感觉在他全身刺痛着，让他瘫痪，无助，心痛不已。  
  但什么都没有来。  
_他没有伸手，没有吸入Rust的气息，或是贴上对方的唇，他不放纵自己，因为那无济于事。心怀死亡意愿之人才会亲吻致命的深渊。他深知一旦跨越界限，自己将被无法抵御的黑暗毁灭。_

_爱我，或者拼死尝试。_

  我可以。  
  当然。

 

END

 

 

 

 


End file.
